Wishing Well
by tomhiddlestonpenisappreciation
Summary: Kirk/McCoy. Rated for implied prostitution and language. Kind of reminds me of Roxanne by The Police. What do you think?
1. Standing on a bus stop

AN: Bold is Jim's POV and plain font is McCoy's POV.

_Standing on a bus stop  
Feeling your head pop  
Out in the night  
In the kind of night  
Where you want to be out  
On the street, on the street  
Crawling up the walls  
Like a cat in heat  
_

**Jim was tired. He was waiting for one of the buses to come pick him up from the corner. He hated this part. The looks he would get form the men passing him. He hated this, hated everything about it. Always has, always will. That was until he met one man, one very different man.**

Leonard had never been to this particular part of the city. Sure, he'd actually _been_ in the city, but not every single corner of it. He hated it. The shitty little parts that he would have to walk through to get to the hospital. He could only imagine how many diseases he could catch just from breathing the air. He was laving the hospital late tonight, and had missed the bus that was usually near there when he left. He found a corner that looked promising, one single person standing there.

He jogged over to the young man, looking at him for a brief second before turning away.

"Dammit, it's late," he heard him mutter beside him.

_Well that's just perfect_, he thought.

"You're tellin' me," the young man said looking at him. Had he actually said that out loud?

"Jim," the kid said, holding out his hand.

"Leonard," he said taking Jim's hand in his own and shaking it.

"So, Leonard, what brings you to these shitty parts?"

"Left the hospital late. Catching up on some work I needed to finish."

"Mmm, fun," Jim said, reaching in his pocket pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. Leonard watched as he pulled one out of the carton, placing it in his mouth, and lighting it as he put the carton away.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Smoke. Bad for you."

"If you lived like me for a day, this wouldn't be the least of worries," Jim answered before taking a long drag.

Leonard watched his face as he let the smoke fly free from his mouth, opening his eyes. He saw regret in them.

"So, what d'you for a living here?" Leonard asked

"Business," he said grimly.

There was silence for a moment as Leonard let that sink in. With sudden realization, he turned to Jim.

"Ya wanna go get some coffee?" he asked.

"What the hell."

AN 2: Ooh, cliffhanger!!! There will be more. I might update it tomorrow or later tonight, so don't get too anxious.


	2. And the air is thin

AN: Bold Jim's POV and regular font McCoy's POV.

_And the air is thin  
And it blows through your skin  
And you feel like something  
Is about to begin  
But you don't know what  
And you don't know when  
So you tear at your hair  
And you scratch at your skin_

_"Ya wanna go get some coffee?" he asked._

"What the hell."

On the short walk to the nearest coffee shop, Leonard couldn't help but wonder. Wonder what it was like to be Jim everyday. Do what Jim had to do. See what Jim saw. He couldn't do that.

**After getting coffee (Leonard **_**insisted**_** on buying) Jim walked out the door, close to Leonard with every step. They were quiet. Taking small sips, ignoring each other's presence.**

"**So…ummm…," Leonard began.**

"**I didn't choose to do…**_**this**_**, ya know," Jim decided to start with. Leonard looked up at him.**

"**You don't have to-"**

"**I **_**want **_**to."**

**So, they kept walking, Jim telling Leonard his story.**

"**It was my step-dad…he was…we'll go with not the best."**

**Leonard was quiet, looking at Jim.**

"**He's the reason why this is who I am. What I do. What I see. He's the reason why I have become some kind of…of skid-mark on the road of life," Jim could feel tears threatening to burst. But he didn't care.**

_**Let them come**_**, he thought.**_** Now someone can get a good look at me. I'm even lower than any of the other sluts out there**_**.**

"**Every time…I just…I just **_**see**_** him in those other men."**

**The tears were falling freely now.**

"**Kid…you…you okay?" Leonard asked quietly from beside him.**

**Jim noticed they had stopped walking. They were in front of a building he didn't recognize.**

"**Yeah…I just," he started to say, scratching clumsily at his arms. "Sorry...that you had to hear all that, y'know."**

**Both of his hands left his arms, one trailing up to pull at the hair on the back of his head.**

"**C'mon kid," Leonard said dragging him into the building.**

"**Where exactly-"**

"**My apartment building."**

"**Sorry, buddy, I'm off now, no good times for anyone."**

"**No not because of that."**

"**Then what for?" Jim asked, giving Leonard a confused look.**

"**I can't and don't want to begin to think what could possibly happen to you on a walk to what you call home."**

"**Thanks," Jim said, a small smile gracing his lips.**


End file.
